turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
File talk:Analog April1991.jpg
Is this a preferable portrait of Jennifer Logan TF? ML4E 19:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :You know, I wasn't complaining about her being a sexpot; far from it, in fact. :This raises a difficulty for us, though. We've always considered a picture that was clesrly one particular character on a cover illustration to be a canonical picture: Featherston, Krispos, Gerin, the Thessalonica characters. What to do now that two cover illustrations contradict one another? Turtle Fan 00:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Take a vote? Opt for the first one ever published? ::Of the two, I think the Analog cover matches my mental image of Logan much better than the Noninterference one. So in this instance, I'm hip to the "first ever published" option. :::I read the story in Noninterference so I pictured her looking like McTitties. And I hasten to add that it's not because I wanted her to look like McTitties. Really! Turtle Fan 10:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I recall the stories describing her as stunningly beautiful and that she dressed in a rather dowdy manner because she felt no one would take her seriously (both academically and as a trader) if she emphasised her attributes. If my recollection is correct, then the sweatshirt she is wearing on the Analog cover would match the story description better. ML4E 21:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I guess it's actually Earthgrip where I read it, when it was collected in 3xT. So I had no image of her to work from. ::::Noninterference was also part of omnibus, hence the confusion. TR 16:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's right, Earthgrip. And here I went along with confusing it with the other one. :::::Quite a few years ago I acquired a used copy of Earthgrip that had already clearly seen heavy use by its former owner(s). All this talk of Jennifer McTitties these last few days has had me wondering whatever became of it, and having no idea. I also had a new copy of 3xT when it came out, but while I found Noninterference moderately interesting, for some reason I never finished it. Meanwhile, none of the short stories in . . . Kaleidoscope, was it? . . . did much for me, and since I already owned Earthgrip, and knew where it was at the time, I set 3xT aside. Several years later I was going through my bookshelves looking to find stuff I could sell or donate and, most importantly of all, free up space. I saw it and was like I still have this? I disposed of it. Now that I'm kind of feeling in the mood to reread Earthgrip, or at least "6+," I must confront the realization that I owned it in two forms and have lost both. Turtle Fan 20:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I doubt this will be a huge issue beyond this one character. 01:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::No, probably not. Turtle Fan 10:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Bumping to see if there is any further interest or comments in substituting this image for the one we have of Logan. Also, the alien in the picture would be another named character, if and when. ML4E 17:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I really do prefer the one from the Earthgrip cover. It seems to promise a whimsical, pulpy SF adventure, and while that's not exactly what TGU delivers, it's a better advertisement than the sense this picture gives, of a human having to listen to a long, boring story by an alien. She did have to do that at several points but it didn't make up a significant part of the novella. Despite different artistic styles, looking at the two Logans side by side does seem to suggest the same person in different circumstances. If she was wearing large sweatshirts and the like to hide her boobs, it makes sense she'd take them off when she got caught in the crossfire of the Foitani battle and had to run around a lot. :As for the Foitan in this picture, there were several blue Foitani in the story so it's not going to be easy to say which one he is. The color of the fur indicated which planet a given Foitan came from, but I'm damned if I remember the name of the blue planet, or any of the others. Turtle Fan 17:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC)